Conduct
A conduct is one of any form of natural frequencies that exist within the domain of natural reality, invisible and inaccessible to most. Those who can tap into these frequencies are called 'Conductors', and are born with the innate ability to access a specific frequency, or, their Conduct. Conducts exist in many forms and can be as grandiose as bringing forth thunder storms or as insignificant as controlling the speed your hair grows. These Conducts can only be accessed by those genetically able to - with their DNA being infused with the essence of these frequencies. Conductors might also be called 'practitioners', or even 'mages' - but the term 'wizard' is considered derogatory, as they feel it cheapens their innate abilities - though it's common to refer to a Conduct as 'magic'. Conducting and Workings Conductors who hold the ability to access a specific frequency can only tap into their own Conduct - and some may be more or less in touch with it. For example, a Pyrosurge has the ability to not only control fire, but conjure it - so they can force it into being, change its size, and use it as a projectile. A pyrokinetic, on the other hand, can only take fire that is already in existence and control it. Conducting draws energy from yourself in order to fuel itself. To complete a Working - sometimes called a spell - you must take some of your own essence and than utilize the Conduct through it. A Working typically has three parts. The inhale - in which you tap into your own essence, your soul, and bring in through the lines of frequency that lies within all conductors. The incantation - a word or phrase that activates the specific Conduct and merges it with the energy placed within the lines. And the exhale - pushing out the merged energy into the material world through yourself, or through a channeling device, like a wand or staff. Though some that are especially adept with their Conduct may skip the incantation, choosing to perform an nonverbal Working. Other kinds that exist are written Workings, and symbolic/drawn Workings. Channeling devices Usually Workings are done with one's hands, which is considered to be the most direct, blunt and powerful force. But for novices and others it can end up being messy, so many choose to utilize channeling devices for various purposes. Staffs, for example, are good for powerful but long Workings. Not many are used in battle, except for defense - and is especially utilized by healers. Staves, on the other hand, is the older, dumber brother to a staff. Typically big, heavy, and blunt - staves are powerful and direct, and can be used for those on the front lines. Commonly seen with in Terra tribes. Even more common, though, are wands. Used by many, it is the chosen channeling device for Necromancers. They aren't nearly as powerful as any other option, they make up for it with precision and pure concentrated energy. Origins The origin of Conducts and their Conductors is not fully known. Many think that it's magic and attribute it to the supernatural - while others refuse and leave it up to the scientific interpretation. But more and more people gain the ability - three billion have the ability to tap into various frequencies as some sort of Conduct as of the 21st century. And as time goes on, more and more people find themselves connected to the world as these frequencies start making themselves a little more known.